


Silent Infection

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Pacific Rim Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: Dr Hermann Gottlieb closed his eyes and woke up screaming.Dr Newton Geiszler closed his eyes and woke up with bloodied feet.





	Silent Infection

The Breach was closed.

The world celebrated the end of the war.

Dr Hermann Gottlieb closed his eyes and woke up screaming.

Dr Newton Geiszler closed his eyes and woke up with bloodied feet.

\--

Hermann was haunted by the things he saw in the Drift.

His mind replayed them every night. An endless loop of hatred and violence.

He had no way of knowing that they weren’t just nightmares.

Always so sure of his own thoughts, he had no need to fear others inside his mind.

The monsters were dead.

He was safe.

\--

Newt never remembered his dreams.

He began to doubt that he ever really slept.

His email was filled with a new life he didn’t remember planning.

There was an infection in his mind, but he was too used to his thoughts betraying him.

By the time he thought to fight, it was too late.

He was already doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@exhaustedcommonsense](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com)


End file.
